Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990)
Captain Planet and the Planeteers is an American animated environmentalist television program created by Ted Turner, Robert Larkin III and Barbara Pyle, produced by Pyle, Nicholas Boxer, Andy Heyward and Robby London and developed by Pyle, Boxer, Heyward, London, Thom Beers, Bob Forward, Phil Harnage and Cassandra Schafhausen. The series was produced by Turner Program Services and DIC Entertainment and aired between September 15, 1990 and May 11, 1996, consisting of 113 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *David Coburn - Captain Planet 'The Planeteers' *LeVar Burton - Kwame *Joey Dedoi - Wheeler *Janice Kawaye - Gi *Scott Menville - Ma-Ti *Kath Soucie - Linka *Frank Welker - Suchi *Whoopi Goldberg - Gaia (eps1-65) *Margot Kidder - Gaia (eps66-100) 'Special Voice Performances By' *Franklin Ajaye *Hoyt Axton *Chris Barnes *Ed Begley, Jr. *Robby Benson *Phyllis Diller *Héctor Elizondo *Dan Frischman *Danny Glover *Louis Gossett, Jr. *Robert Guillaume *Mark Hamill *Kadeem Hardison *Neil Patrick Harris *Phil Hartman *Earl Holliman - Milton (ep111) *Ken Howard *Helen Hunt *Casey Kasem *Rikki Lake *Mark Langston *Michelle Langston *Oren Lyons *Melissa Manchester - Jane Green (ep107) *Ken Mars *Marilyn McCoo *Danica McKellar *Don McLean *Rita Moreno *Kate Mulgrew *Robert Patrick *Robert Picardo *Lou Rawls *Robby Romero *Theresa Saldana *Charlie Schlatter *Cree Summer *Elizabeth Taylor *R.E. Turner *Lark Voorhies *Dionne Warwick *Dennis Weaver *Bob Weir *Floyd "Red Crow" Westerman *Vanna White *Paul Williams - Kujo (ep104) *Jonathan Winters 'Portraying Polluting Perpetrators' *Edward Asner - Hoggish Greedly *Mary Kay Bergman - Dr. Blight (eps27-113) *S. Scott Bullock *Cam Clarke *James Coburn *Jim Cummings *Tim Curry - MAL (eps27-113) *Dick Gautier - Oakey (ep110) *Edmund Gilbert - Looten Plunder (eps66-110) *Jeff Goldblum *Maurice LaMarche *Malcolm McDowell *David Rappaport *John Ratzenberger - Rigger *Meg Ryan *Martin Sheen *Sting *Dean Stockwell *David Warner *Frank Welker - Dokey, Pinehead (ep107) 'Additional Voice Performances By' *Maryann Aalda - Salesgirl (ep113) *Luis Accinelli *David Ackroyd - Bus Driver (ep113), Owner (ep113), Additional Voices *Charlie Adler - Clawed (ep104), Newt (ep106), Stalker (ep104), Thylacine (ep106), Additional Voices *Carlos Alazraqui *Noel Alumit *Real Andrews *Jack Angel *Lewis Arquette *Christine Avila *Frank "Paco" Banda *Michael Bell *Jeff Bennett - Boaters (ep112), Fans (ep112) *Susan Blu *Ryan Bollman *Sorrell Booke *Nick Boxer *Arissa Bright *Pam Brull *S. Scott Bullock *Darleen Carr - Good Breeder (ep113) *Sean Caracena *Nick Chinlund - Bob (ep113) *Cam Clarke *Townsend Coleman *Kevin Conroy *Peter Cullen *Jim Cummings - Columbus (ep106), Rancher (ep106) *Linda Dangcil *Ruth DeSosa *Richard Doyle *Greg Eagles - Poor Man (ep111) *Judyann Elder *Dave Fennoy *Efrain Figueroa *Takayo Fischer *Robert Foxworth - Rick (ep110), Additional Voices *Ron Gans *Dick Gautier - Boaters (ep112), Fans (ep112) *Brian George *Ed Gilbert *Clayton Halsey *Dorian Harewood - Chike (ep110), Elephant (ep106), Timberwolf (ep106) *Angel Harper *Julie Hayden *David Hayter *George Hearn *April Hong *Michael Horse *Candy Houston *Robert Ito - Chen (ep104), Additional Voices *A.J. Jamal *Nick Jameson *Tony Jay - Yeti (ep106) *Victor Jiminez *Bobby Johnson *Buster Jones *Clyde Kusatsu *Maurice La Marche *Kene LeVant *Page Leong - Madame Mao (ep104), Additional Voices *Luisa Leschin *Loren Lester *Marilyn Lightstone *Nancy Linari - Butterfly (ep106) *David Lodge *Frederick Lopez *Sal Lopez *Victor Love *Allan Lurie *Pola Maloles *Danny Mann *Jason Marsden *Mona Marshall *Anna Mathias *Anndi McAfee - Bitsy Blight (ep107), Additional Voices *Mitzi McCall - Mame (ep104), Additional Voices *Zahn McClarnon *Tonyo Melendez - Paolo (ep101), Tico (ep101), Additional Voices *Kevin Michaels *Sidney Miller *Candi Milo *Brian Mitchell *Iona Morris - Poor Woman (ep111) *Larry Moss *Rashaan Nall *Minae Noji *Nick Omana *Alan Oppenheimer *Dyana Ortelli *Hunberto Ortiz *Bibi Osterwald - Alligator Amy (ep111) *Helgar Padrini *Rob Paulsen *Brock Peters - Mammoth (ep106), Additional Voices *Patrick Pinney *Corey Rand *Don Reed *Peter Renaday *Jed Rhein *Robert Ridgely *Robbie Rist *Tristan Rogers *Rosco the Dog - Rosco (ep113) *Roger Rose *Neilson Ross *Stanley Ralph Ross *Eugene Rubenzer *Barbara Sammeth *Marco Sanchez *Rodney Saulsberry *Fred Schneider - Danny Dazzleduff (ep112) *Pepe Serna *Alan Shearman *Justin Shenkarow - Joey (ep113) *Susan Silo *Kath Soucie - Belinda (ep112) *Arnold Stang *Russi Taylor *Paula Tiso *Brian Tochi *Mung-Ling Tsui *Marcelo Tubert - Machete Man (ep101), Vendor (ep101), Additional Voices *Manu Tupou *Louise Vallance *Sonny Van Dusen *Olivia Virgil Harper *Marcia Wallace *Sunni Walton *B.J. Ward *Frank Welker - Bad Breeder (ep113), Dogs (ep113), Dolphins (ep101), Elephant (ep110), Factory Worker (ep111), Grizzly (ep106), Hippo (ep110), Juliette (ep104), Leopard (ep106), Magpie (ep106), Manatee (ep112), Pandeo (ep104), Seagull (ep112), Seal (ep104), Thylacine (ep106), Wildebeast (ep110) *Diz White *Joshua Wiener *Euegene Williams *R.J. Williams *Marquise Wilson *April Winchell *Michael Wise *Anderson Wong *Gene Wood *Kris Zimmerman Category:Cartoons Category:1990 Cartoons